Development of analytical methodology for biological oligosaccharides using derivatization, HPLC and liquid secondary ion, electrospray ionization and matrix-assisted laser desorption ionization-ToF mass spectrometry. The goal is to increase sensitivity and the branching information obtained. LSIMS and Tandem MS will be used in structural studies of N-linked oligosaccharides.